clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
MossClan Camp
This is MossClan's camp. Chat Moonflight padded in. Silverstone yawned. Willowmist licked her paw. Moonflight nodded to the two warriors. Leafpaw hurried out of the apprentice den and waited for Applepaw. Applepaw hurried after Leafpaw." Wait up!" Leafpaw laughed and ran faster. "C'mon!" Applepaw ran faster. "No fair" she meowed finally catching up Leafpaw laughed. "Where's Lynxclaw and Silverstone?" Applepaw pads over to Silverstone." Can we go out training?" she mewed Lynxclaw pads into camp and sits down. "Hey Lynxclaw! Can Applepaw and me go training?" Leafpaw meowed. "I suppose" he meowed "what do you think Silverstone?" We can show them what we know, Applepaw! What do you think? whispered Leafpaw. Applepaw nodded and dropped into a stalking crouch. Leafpaw practiced her backkick and her belly rake. Applepaw playfully pounced on Leafpaw. Leafpaw shook her off and gave Applepaw a gentle back rake. "Nice move" Applepaw purred. "Thanks!" Leafpaw chuckled. "Watch this!" Applepaw meowed as she balanced herself on her front paws and lashed out with her back. "Wow! That's amazing! I could never do that!" Leafpaw purred. "Thanks!" Applepaw purred at her friend's praise. Leafpaw stretched out her paws and laid back. "This is pretty tiring" "Yeah" Applepaw agreed before laying down next to her friend. Leafpaw purred and fell asleep. Applepaw looked around for a bit before falling asleep. Lynxclaw purred with amusement at the sleeping apprentices. ''I guess we'll go out later ''he thought. Leafpaw jumped up and headed over to Lynxclaw. She shoved her muzzle into his neck and purred. "Hey! I'm really really awake now. So what are we gonna do?!" Leafpaw said excitedly. "How about some hunting?" Lynxclaw asked his eager apprentice. Leafpaw ran to the forest quickly. "Alright!" Lynxclaw got up and followed. Moonflight looked up from grooming herself. Lynxclaw pads in and drops his prey on the fresh kill pile. Leafpaw bounced in right after. She purred. Applepaw bounded up. "Wow you went hunting! Lucky!" "Well, I woke up while you were sleeping you lazy fur-ball!" Leafpaw purred. "Who are you calling a lazy fur-ball you mouse brain" Applepaw purred Leafpaw purred and pinned Applepaw down playfully. Applepaw playfully raked at Leafpaw's belly with seathed claws. Leafpaw covered Applepaw's eyes and brushed them with sheathed claws. Applepaw pushed Leafpaw off and rolled away. Leafpaw pounced on Applepaw again and they rolled around the field. Applepaw rolled until she spotted something. "What's that?" she mewed Leafpaw rolled down a slight hill but paused and stumbled to get up. She glanced at what Applepaw was staring at. "I don't know...should we ask someone? It could just be an herb or something" Applepaw nodded and bounded back to where the warriors were. Leafpaw spotted Lynxclaw and headed toward him. "Can I show you something?" "What is it Leafpaw?" he mewed while getting up "I wanna show you something! Hehe" Leafpaw mewed. "Well what is it?" he meowed between licks at his fur. "Something weird." Leafpaw meowed. "Yeah weird" Applepaw blurted out Lynxclaw got up and reluctantly followed the two apprentices Leafpaw ran to Applepaw. Applepaw ran ahead of Leafpaw Lynxclaw slowly followed "Hurry up!" Leafpaw purred. Lynxclaw sighed and bounded past the two apprentices. "Who needs to hurry up now" he meowed with amusement Leafpaw purred and and nudged Applepaw to show Lynxclaw about the thing. Applepaw padded toward the object "Here" she mewed Lynxclaw looked worried "It appears that a fox may have been in camp" He removed the leaves to reveal the body of a rabbit killed by something larger than a cat. "Is the fox here? Why didn't he eat it?" Leafpaw questioned. "I don't know" Lynxclaw mewed worriedly "but we need to let Whitestar know" "Right!" Applepaw mewed "let's go Leafpaw" "Kay." Leafpaw mewed. Leafpaw quickly flicked her tail to tell Lynxclaw to hurry. Lynxclaw quickened his pace keeping a look out for danger Applepaw ran ahead Leafpaw stumbled over a rock slightly, but got back up and resumed her pace. "You ok?" Applepaw called "Yeah!" Leafpaw said breathless from running "Whitestar! Moonflight!" Lynxclaw yowled Leafpaw stopped running for awhile and padded slowly to Applepaw and Lynxclaw. "What?" Moonflight asked. There's reason to believe that a fox has been in camp" Lynxclaw meowed calmly "If not that something bigger than a cat is here" he continued "A badger!" Leafpaw meowed dumbly. "Thanks for telling, I'll report it to Whitestar," she meowed putting her tail on his back and running into her leaders den. "What now?" Applepaw mewed "Now, we wait" Lynxclaw meowed. "She wasn't in there," Moonflight said running out. "What should we do?" Lynxclaw meowed Leafpaw gasped, "It ate her!!" (let's say Leafpaw isn't that bright. :P) Lynxclaw abd Applepaw looked at her "Ate her?" they mewed "Yes!" Leafpaw meowed. "Ate who?" Lynxclaw mewed "Whitestar! You mouse-brain!" Leafpaw mewed. "Jokes like that aren't funny Leafpaw" Lynxclaw meowed sternly. "I'm not joking! It's all clear! The fox wanted the highest rank to eat on, brought it back to it's den, and ate her! I'm very serious!" Leafpaw meowed. Whitestar padded in to the camp and looked around* (heh I should come here more..) "We'll talk later Leafpaw" Lynxclaw growled harshly "Whitestar! We have reason to believe a fox has been in camp" He explained Leafpaw followed Lynxclaw and added in, "Yeah! That is true!" (Leafpaw is going through an odd phase but she will be 'wise' soon.) Whitestar nodded to Lynxclaw. "have you made sure everyone is here and unhurt?" (still should come on more :/ leafpaw is funny :P) Leafpaw bounced to Whitestar, "Oh, I'm pretty sure everyone here isn't hurt, but then again, I can't find my mentor but then he--oh! There he is! Nevermind, so, what is the difference between a thrush and a sparrow?" (Whitestar, ;D Act nice to my character. :3) Whitestar flicked her tail. "LynxClaw, get a patrol ready" Whitestar sighed and turned to look at Leafpaw "a Thrush has dots on it's underside, sparrow's don't" (why? :P) "Yes Whitestar" Lynxclaw meowed before padding off. "Come on Applepaw" he mewed Leafpaw nodded and pressed her gentle pink nose into Whitestar's flank. (because I say so. ;D) Whitestar sighed and gentley pushed leafpaw off. "come on LynxClaw" (no. :P) Leafpaw bounced back up to Lynxclaw. (this stage will be ending soon. xD) Lynxclaw nodded. "You're coming too Leafpaw" he mewed gently nudging his apprentice. "Applepaw and Nettlestripes are waiting for us. We're ready when you are Whitestar." Leafpaw tried to hold her excitement and gently padded towards everyone else. Whitestar glaced at Lynxclaw. "Come on" Leafpaw looked at her mentor. *Whitestar padded out of the camp* *Lynxclaw and the rest of the patrol followed. Leafpaw ran up to Applepaw. Applepaw purred happily "We're going on patrol!" she mewed Nettlestripes brought up the rear following the two apprentices Leafpaw happily bounced along with Applepaw. Category:MossClan